1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an induction heating device, and more particularly to an induction heating device that is capable of being easily mounted to or demounted from a table or the like and that has a beautiful appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a table in restaurants or homes is used for having meals or placing objects thereon.
In recent years, induction heating devices configured to generate heat using an induction heating method, which is environmentally friendly and does not generate gaseous carbon, are attracting attention.
Conventionally, tabletop induction heating devices, which are placed on the table when used, have been manufactured. Such a conventional tabletop induction heating device comprises a working coil for induction-heating cooking equipment, an inverter for supplying induction current to the working coil, and a cooling unit for cooling the inverter. The tabletop induction heating device is manufactured to have a relatively thin thickness in terms of appearance. However, the thin thickness may cause a problem in that the components of the induction heating device are so close to each other that undesirable heat generation or an electrical short-circuit occurs. Therefore, there is a limitation to the extent to which the thickness of the induction heating device can be reduced.
Further, the tabletop induction heating device may undesirably move on the table, which may cause an accident during cooking.